Blood and Ice Cold Emotions
by Satirra
Summary: What happens when, at the end of the school holidays, Yuki, Zero, Aido, Kaname and Ichiru are headed for a party and get lost? This is a VK / KHR crossover. Contains swearing, blood, violence, noncon, yaoi. PLEASE read and REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters mentioned in this story.** They belong to Matsuri Hino (Vampire Knight) and Akira Amano (Katekyo Hitman Reborn). I made up a few supplementary ones because I needed to do so. I only write for fun, not profit, but even so, please don't use my work without letting me know and giving me credit.

A/N: Well, this was supposed to be a oneshot but I hate plotless stories so more was added and I got carried away, so now it's split in two. I am soooo not confident with KHR characters but I had to do this. It wouldn't get out of my head. I"ve tried to keep everyone in character but... I think they may be a little out.

It has, however, been spell and grammer checked by three people other than myself. They just don't know the manga/anime at all. Oh well, you have been warned. Let me know what you think and suggestions are always welcome. Part two coming soon.

**Blood and Ice Cold Emotions. (Part One)**

"Where are we?" Zero Kiriyu asked looking around from the back seat of the car in which he had been asleep up until it had abruptly stopped.

"I'm not sure." Hanabusa Aido replied.

"How can you not know Aido? You're the one who's driving." Kaname Kuran muttered sleepily from the other side of the back seat.

"My navigator there fell asleep. I think I missed a few turns and now I don't know where we are."

Zero looked at his brother Ichiru Kiriyu still asleep in the front passenger seat. He wanted to slap him awake and beat him up a bit for getting them lost but he couldn't reach. Zero was behind Aido and Yuki Cross was still asleep nestled into his shoulder.

"Kuran hit him will you. I can't reach."

Kaname ignored him, stretched and climbed out of the cramped seat in which he had been sleeping in. Aido clambered out of the small car and went to stand beside Kaname. They were both still dressed in their white night-class uniforms which shone brightly in the moonlight. They were talking quietly but Zero couldn't hear the words.

Yuki stirred against Zero's shoulder but didn't wake when Kaname opened the front door and snatched the map from Ichiru's limp grasp. Ichiru didn't stir even when the door slammed shut again.

"Looks like there's a town not far from here if we are where I think we are." Aido said after he and Kaname had studied the map carefully.

"I'll drive." Kaname said

"No. It's ok. I can still drive." Aido said quickly.

"I said I'll drive." Kaname replied

Aido flinched but climbed into the seat Kaname had been in earlier. He made sure his seatbelt was fastened securely and grabbed the arm rest. Zero took the hint and checked both his and Yuki's seatbelts before Kaname took off with a squeal of the tires.

Yuki and Ichiru woke almost instantly with a start. Yuki gave a squeal and grabbed hold of Zero tightly. Ichiru, sitting in the front, planted his feet tightly under the dash and made a grab for the armrest.

"Slow down!" Aido yelped as they hurtled around a corner and veered onto the wrong side of the road.

"Who gave you a licence?" Ichiru asked as he clung on for dear life with his eyes tightly closed.

"No-one. I don't have one."

Ichiru's eyes flew open and he pushed his feet further forward. Yuki just about crawled into Zero's lap and buried her face in his chest. Zero wrapped his arms around her, his eyes tinged red from the scent of her closeness and his ever present hunger.

Their actions seemed to anger Kaname and he planted his foot. The car jerked forwards and they flew around the next corner, almost hitting another car coming in the opposite direction. Kaname slammed on the brakes pitching everyone forward.

The other car stopped much faster, swung around and came after them. Kaname thought about racing off again but then thought better of it. 'These people might be locals and be able to help us get out of here and to where we are meant to be.' He pulled over and waited. Ichiru scrambled out.

"I hope they're not the police." Aido muttered finally loosening his grip on the arm rest.

"What the hell? Do you have a death wish?" the driver of the other car said as he stopped by Kaname's window and peered inside. He was well dressed and looked immaculate despite the lateness of the hour.

"How far is the next town?" Kaname asked

"So young. You must be crazy driving like that!" the man was still raving on and didn't seem to hear the question.

"Is it close enough to walk?" Zero asked climbing out of the car and taking Yuki with him.

"Hey? Yes. It'll take about twenty minutes but it's not safe."

"Good. Which way?"

"Did you not hear me? I said it's not safe."

"We can deal with it. We're more than meets they eye." Ichiru said from somewhere in the shadows.

The driver looked them over once again and pointed down the road in which the cars were facing. "Go straight and don't leave this road."

Ichiru materialised out of the darkness and headed in the direction he pointed. Yuki and Zero followed him and all three blended into the darkness very quickly due to their black school uniforms.

"Strange people. My brother would love you. And that's why I won't call the police and report you as long as you come with me."

"Good. I'd hate to have to kill you.." Kaname replied.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Sorry but only your driving can do that. Slow down and follow me."

"I'll drive otherwise those three will never get back in the car."

"You haven't slept."

"And I can't with you driving like a maniac. It shouldn't be far anyway"

Kaname looked at the other car as it slowly turned around again, sighed and shifted into the passenger seat. Despite Aido's tiredness, he was still a much better driver and Kaname knew it. In fact, everybody knew it. Aido moved quickly before Kaname changed his mind and drove off in the direction they were facing, towards the town, Zero, Yuki and Ichiru.

"Get in. It's faster in the car." Kaname said as Aido pulled up beside the others. They climbed in.

"Which way?" Aido asked

"Follow him. None of us have enough money for a hotel and I'd rather not sleep in the car. It's too cramped." Kaname replied

Aido turned the car around and drove back the way they had come until her found the other car again. It drove off as they approached and they followed it down the road and onto a long drive that led to a large house surrounded by lots of small buildings. The man stopped out the front of the house, got out of the car and headed inside.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ichiru muttered

"As long as I get to sleep soon I don't care." Aido replied

The man appeared in the doorway of the house again and beckoned them to follow before disappearing back inside. Zero led the others inside and followed the man up the stairs and into the room at the top. Once there they were scrutinised by a man with similar looks only much older without a word making them all feel uncomfortable. Kaname let his power flare in irritation, cracking several windows. The younger man flinched and both looked at each other.

"Arrogance and power. I like that. They'll do. Set them up in one of the outbuildings, she can stay with me."

Aido and Kaname both moved to stand in front of Yuki while Zero drew the 'Bloody Rose' and pointed it at the older man's temple.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Goodnight." and he walked out.

"What will 'we do' for?" Ichiru asked

"We need help getting the Vongolas out of Namimori to make it safe again. We do not have the numbers ourselves at the moment. If one of you can use that Katana I spotted properly it will be even better. Come this way please."

"Namimori? We're not where I thought we were." Aido muttered. "Nowhere near it."

"Tell us about the Vongolas." Kaname said.

"I don't know much about them I tend to keep out of the way when it comes to the mafia, especially the nasty ones like those Vongola boys. My brother will tell you more about them tomorrow. This is for you."

"What are you planning?" Yuki spoke for the first time that night.

"Absolutely nothing. I do what my brother says. The sheets and towels are clean but there probably isn't any food. I'll bring some in the morning" and he opened the door, switched on the lights and left.

The building consisted of two bedrooms, a lounge, a small kitchen and tiny bathroom. It certainly wasn't anything like what they were used to but it was a lot more spacious than the tiny car. Aido claimed the bathroom first, Ichiru took the only bed in one of the rooms, which left the others to figure out who was sleeping where. The remaining three went into the other room to find only two beds in it.

"Looks like you two have to share or someone sleep on the couch." Yuki said and crawled up onto one of the beds.

"I'm not sharing with him." both Zero and Kaname said at the same time. Yuki laughed, lay down and fell asleep with a smile still in place.

"You can sleep out there. I'm staying in here." Kaname said

"As if I'd let you be alone with her bastard."

"I'm not like you. I wouldn't touch her unless she asked me to. And since she's asleep…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't control your… hunger." Kaname replied.

"That's what you're here for."

"No and that's not what I meant."

"Fuck you Bastard." Zero said and walked out. He knew what Kaname was implying and knew it was true. He didn't want to hear it.

"If only…" Kaname thought as he watched Zero go.

XXXXX

Morning found Zero and Ichiru asleep together in one room, Yuki still alone in her bed and Aido snuggled up against Kaname. Kaname was not amused.

"Aido what the hell are you doing? Get off."

But Aido was sound asleep and didn't respond even when Kaname elbowed him. Kaname managed to extract himself from Aido's grasp and headed into the kitchen, blood tablets in hand.

Kaname was sitting in one of the armchairs staring at his full glass when Zero walked in. Zero ignored him and walked through to the kitchen to find something to eat, but the kitchen was bare. He was forced to sit and wait in the lounge until the little man from the night before arrived with food. Kaname drained his glass quickly when he did but neither said a word.

The smell of cooking food brought the others out of their beds. Ichiru gave a dirty look at Aido and went straight into the kitchen to help his brother cook the breakfast. Zero looked surprised to see him there.

"Don't look at me like that. I'd rather be in here with you than out there with him. Why didn't you come rescue me earlier?"

"I had no intention of being in there with you but the couch was too uncomfortable.."

"My calls for help didn't motivate you?"

"No. It was only Aido."

"Freezing and forcing me."

"Not my problem. If you're that upset tell him out there. Kuran will punish him for you." Zero dumped the last lot of eggs onto a plate and handed it to Ichiru.

"You are my big brother. It should be _you_ who protects me _not _him!"

"Maybe if you were the same little brother you once were, but you can look after yourself now."

Ichiru looked hurt at Zero's words. Zero shoved two more plates at Ichiru, picked up the remaining three and walked out of the kitchen quickly. He would apologise later. Probably. Ichiru followed behind.

"Breakfast. Good I'm starving" Aido said as soon as he saw the food.

"Aido, shut up" Kaname muttered. "Go get something to eat it with."

Grumbling Aido got up and disappeared into the kitchen while Ichiru and Zero passed out the plates.

"Thank-you but I've already eaten." The driver from the night before said when Zero handed him a plate.

"That's alright. Aido here will eat anything that's left over and probably ask for more. It won't be wasted." Yuki said

"Good. My brother will be here soon. He wants to know what you can all do and how well you can fight so that he can pair each of us with the right opponent. I really hope you are as good as you seem otherwise we are going to lose, and I really don't want to lose" The front door opened.

"What if we don't want to fight?" Ichiru asked

"You will if you want to go home in one piece." The elder brother replied as he walked in.

"One piece? What do you mean by one piece?" Aido asked.

"I mean the Vongola's will kill you if you don't."

"Who's going to stop us from just walking out of here right now?" Kaname asked.

"There are guards everywhere here but I guess you haven't noticed them yet. You won't get very far even if you try, but I'm hoping you want to stay and help us out with our little problem."

"So we are prisoners here then." Zero remarked

"Kiriyu sit down." Kaname commanded Ichiru. "Tell us what you are planning and we'll think about it." he added to the men.

"My brother said there was a Katana in the car. Who's is it?"

"His. I told you to sit down."

"I can't." Ichiru replied giving Aido another dirty look. Only Yuki missed it.

"You will fight Takeshi Yamamoto then. The two girls can go together. I'll find some sort of weapon for you. My brother there will fight Lambo Bovino and I'll decide the rest after I see what the rest of you can do."

"Why do I get the useless brat?"

"Because I said so. Go get the boy some cream for his tender…"

"I'm not a boy!" Ichiru protested more to shut him up than anything else.

"You're a girl then are you? I must say you hide it well."

Zero and Kaname laughed as Ichiru stared at the man in shock, his face going red more in embarrassment than anger before fleeing from the room. Aido made to follow but Zero grabbed his wrist and held firm. Aido could really have pulled away but he didn't try. Yuki looked at the four remaining in the room and then, seeing none were worried about Ichiru's feelings, got up and followed him into his room.

Ichiru flopped onto the bed and buried his face in the pillows. He barely took notice of Yuki as she silently came into the room, shut the door and walked over to him. He shifted his legs over to allow her to sit down but made no other move.

"What happened? What is going on?" Yuki asked as she sat down

"I don't want to talk about it." but he really did, just not to her.

Yuki said noting as she waited for Ichiru to talk. Eventually he lifted his face out of the pillow and looked at her before facing away again.

"You're going to sit there until I tell you aren't you?"

"Yes."

Ichiru groaned. "Aido came in here last night." he started slowly. Yuki waited.

"He froze me so I couldn't move and he forced me. He wasn't very gentle either. He called it punishment for getting us lost and stuck in a tiny place with only cold water."

"Forced? By Aido? I didn't think he…"

"Could do that? Of course he could. He has powers that I, the weakling hunter twin, cannot counteract, especially as I was asleep when he first attacked."

"I was going to say, I didn't think he was into other boys. And it doesn't sound like the Aido I know."

"You don't know him very well then."

"About as well as I know you. Probably a little better. It's Zero I know best and even he keeps things hidden from me."

"He's always been like that, even when we were children. I'd like to be alone now. Please go." he said and dropped his face back into the pillows.

Yuki sighed and got up. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it to find Zero standing on the other side, tube in his hand and looking unhappy. Well that was normal for Zero. Yuki stepped back to let him in and then walked through the other room and straight out the front door. She suddenly felt like she needed a walk. Aido followed her out moments later. The sun was almost blinding.

"Why did you do that to Ichiru?" Yuki asked without turning around or even slowing her pace.

Aido said nothing as he squinted in the bright light and hurried to catch up and keep up with Yuki. His silence angered her and she stopped, drew Artemis and turned on him. Aido backed off quickly.

"Why?" she asked again.

"He told you then. I didn't mean to hurt him. Things haven't been going to plan with Ichiru."

"Plan? What plan?"

"To seduce him and make… someone else jealous. Watch what you are doing with that thing. It hurts a lot you know."

"I didn't think you were into other boys."

Aido backed further away from Yuki's weapon holding his cheek where it had touched him. A large welt was forming that they both knew wouldn't go away for quite a while, especially without fresh blood.

"I really don't care if it's a boy or a girl Yuki Cross. One's just as good as the other. You should try it sometime."

Yuki stared open mouthed at Aido before turning and walking away, a pink stain across her cheeks. Aido looked back at the door of the out-building they were housed in, sighed, shook his head and followed Yuki once again as Kaname had commanded. He kept a safe distance this time though.

XXXXX

"Tenth!" Hayato Gokudera called as he rushed up to a much shorter boy in the hall of their school. "There you are. Where have you been hiding?"

"I haven't been hiding. I was in the toilet."

"All this time? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I had to wait that's all." Tsunayoshi Sawada replied.

"Well Reborn's looking for you." Tsuna cringed

"Tell him you haven't seen me. Tell him I ran away… Where's everyone going?" Tsuna said almost in a panic.

Gokudera looked up to see all the other students scattering in all directions, mostly down the hall in which Takeshi Yamamoto was trying to make his way through. When he wouldn't budge they flowed away and around him until all were gone, leaving the hall empty save for the three of them as Kyoya Hibari turned the corner looking more pissed off than usual. He stopped in front of them.

"H… Hib… Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked in a tiny stuttering voice.

"The baby told me to tell you lot to be on the roof after school today. We have a challenge. If you make me be your messenger again, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said before turning on his heals and stalking away.

Tsunayoshi let out the breath he didn't even realise he was holding and sagged against Gokudera in relief as soon as Hibari turned the corner. Gokudera pushed him off.

"That's what I was coming to tell you." Yamamoto said.

"What sort of challenge?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know but I hope it's fun." Yamamoto replied.

"Idiot. Knowing Reborn it probably won't be. Everyone has to be there, the stupid cow included. We have to go or we'll be late for class. Gokudera said and walked off, leaving the other two to follow at their own pace.

XXXXX

"Why are we doing this?" Aido asked

"Because I want to go home and these people need our help." Kaname replied.

"They want us to fight, hurt and maybe even kill these people. We don't even know why." Aido said

"I don't want to do that." Yuki said

"Neither do I, but if it means I can go home I will."

"I don't know why you came along in the first place little brother."

"Because I asked him to" Yuki replied

"Why?"

"So the two of you can spend time together and become friends again. You are family."

"Not happening. I'm going to bed." Zero said and left the room.

"That's probably a good idea. We need to be at our best for this 'fight' and then we can go home." Kaname replied with a yawn.

"Just like vampires. Sleep all day…" Ichiru stated.

"Shut up and find something else to do." Kaname said. "Aido stay away from young Kiriyu." he added.

"I had no intention to do anything but sleep. The sun and Yuki's walking have made me tired too." Aido muttered and headed into bed.

XXXXX

**A/N:**

**Please don't forget to review. Tell me when and if I've gone wrong so I can try to fix it for next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters mentioned in this story.** They belong to Matsuri Hino (Vampire Knight) and Akira Amano (Katekyo Hitman Reborn). I made up a few supplementary ones because I needed to do so. I only write for fun, not profit, but even so, please don't use my work without letting me know and giving me credit.

A/N: Well, this was supposed to be a oneshot but I got carried away, so now it's split in two. I am soooo not confident with KHR characters but I had to do this. It wouldn't get out of my head. I"ve tried to keep everyone in character but... I think they may be a little out, particularly Hibari, but some of that is also deliberate. Oh well, you have been warned.

Just realised while writing the last of this chapter that, according to Vampire Knight timeline, (where this story originates from) it is supposed to be Winter. Ooops. Bit difficult to change it now though...

There are no plans as yet for a continuation of this story but there are plenty of things that can be done.

As always, let me know what you think and suggestions are always welcome. Thank-you Julia for your review and AoiYume-sama for your interest.

**Blood and Ice Cold Emotions. (Part Two)**

"Oh no. It's those women again. What are we fighting for this time?" Tsuna said when he walked out onto the roof after his last class as he had been told to do.

"That can't be a good sign." Gokudera muttered from behind him.

Yamamoto said nothing as he looked around to see who and what was there, but apart from the two women standing together in the middle of the roof in silence, there was nothing and no one. They were alone.

They had just found a shady spot to sit and wait when Ryohei Sasagawa, Reborn and Lambo Bovino appeared in the doorway. Tsuna groaned and tried to squash himself into the wall behind him, mainly to escape the kick he was sure Reborn would deliver. Reborn, however, completely ignored him.

Dino Cavalone arrived soon after with Chrome Dokuro in tow. She did not look very well today so would most likely have Mukuro Rokudo take over and fight for her. Thankfully, Tsuna could not feel his presence yet though. Dino left again after a few words with Reborn and then Reborn himself left soon after.

Tsuna was just about asleep when a third woman walked out and joined the other two in the middle of the roof. He sat up and peered around Gokudera to see the people she was leading.

The first through the door was a tall, pale skinned young man with dark brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a white school uniform. He was followed by an equally beautiful blond youth also dressed in white, two silver haired boys, obviously twins, and a brown haired girl all dressed in the same style of uniform only in black. She was followed by three much older men who looked familiar to Tsuna but he couldn't place them.

And still the women didn't move or speak. Someone was still missing. Tsuna looked at the others in his group. Gokudera was asleep against the wall beside him, Yamamoto was on Tsuna's other side studying the newcomers with Lambo asleep in his lap. Ryohei had settled down finally and was looking bored and Chrome was standing over by herself, leaning on Mukuro's trident. There was no sign of Hibari but that was hardly surprising considering how much he hated crowds.

Hibari was just beyond the doorway, still inside the building, watching the newcomers. He was very irritated. He wasn't in the mood to do Tsunayoshi and the Baby's bidding and what was worse, looking at the bunch of them all standing in an untidy, uncomfortable and unhappy group, he didn't think they would be much of a challenge. At least then it would be over quickly and they would all leave his school.

All eyes turned his way when he walked through the door, making him feel even more irritated.

"That one is yours" Zero was told quietly by the older brother.

Zero looked at him more closely. He had a strange and deadly air about him that Zero didn't particularly like. He was, like Zero himself, not quite what he seemed.

"Zero, be careful." Kaname whispered.

"You don't have to tell me that Kuran."

"…for the right to stay in the city will now begin." one of the women was saying. "The losing side will leave immediately and never return…"

"What the hell? Gokudera said getting to his feet, all traces of sleep gone.

"What about our families?" Ryohei yelled. He wasn't the only one.

"…will take place all at once in four different areas with one of us present at all times." she continued, ignoring the sudden and loud outbursts. "Dokuro and Cross will stay here. Sasagawa, Bovino, Yamamoto, Amano brothers and Ichiru Kiriyu will be in the gym. Sawada, Gokudera, Kuran and Aido will be outside on the oval. Lastly, Hibari and Zero Kiriyu will be in the library. Anyone not mentioned needs to leave the school grounds. Please go to your areas." And with that she walked out.

Yuki watched as everyone filed out off the roof, a very angry yet curious Hibari last of all. She thought she saw a very brief look of pity on his face as he looked intently at her before he turned his back and left. She turned to study her opponent who was still leaning on the trident and had not moved at all.

"Ready. Start." the woman with them said and stepped back out of the way.

Chrome moved fast and Yuki had to dive and roll to avoid the prongs of the trident that were aimed at her head. She drew Artemis as she stood and made a useless swing as she again ran away to find a good spot in which to defend. There were none. Chrome was too fast and seemed to be there before Yuki got close. Standing still was not an option either.

Soon enough Yuki felt tired and puffed from all the running and dodging. She had a few scrapes where she had slipped but didn't feel any pain from the numerous strikes of the trident. Chrome herself looked just as cool and collected as when they started. She didn't seem to be hurt either.

"Stop. I… give up." Yuki said, panting for breath and dropping Artemis.

Chrome stopped and laughed. It was echoed by a male voice.

"How the hell are you able to look so… calm?"

The illusionary Chrome standing in front of Yuki faded from view to reveal the real girl still standing in the same spot she had always been. She was leaning more heavily on the trident though and seemed to be close to passing out.

"It was all an illusion," Chrome said as she slid to the ground, the trident also falling from her hand. "I wasn't going to harm you. He might have though."

Yuki looked up to see someone with blue hair and mismatched eyes standing beside Chrome. Although fairly good looking, he gave her the creeps. A loud bang was heard.

"Kufufu. You did well." Mukuro said, took his trident and vanished.

"Vongolas win." the watching woman said.

"Who was that?" Yuki asked, ignoring the woman and coming to sit beside Chrome.

"My boss. He saved my life so I fight alongside him or for him. Why are you fighting against us?"

"For my freedom. I want to go home."

"Where is home?"

"Cross Academy. Before you ask, my father founded it and runs it."

More loud bangs. They were followed by a far off yelp and another bang.

"What is that noise?" Yuki asked.

"The other fighters. We wait here until they finish." the woman spoke up.

"Like hell we do." both girls said at once, got up and ran off to find the others. The woman was close on their heels.

"Which way?" Yuki asked.

"Don't know. It's not my school."

Yuki chose a direction at random and they ran together down the stairs. They found the library first but Zero and Hibari were not there. The place was a mess with books everywhere and the unconscious form of their watcher woman under some of them. The girls moved on and left the watcher to tend to her sister.

The girls found the gym next. Ryohei was holding a bawling Lambo at arm's length over against one wall. Their opponents were on the opposite side nursing cuts, bruises and bloody noses. Ichiru and Yamamoto were standing in the middle, talking more than fighting. Yuki and Chrome started walking up to them.

"Do not interfere or your side will be disqualified."

The girls looked at her strangely and kept walking. She would have to disqualify both sides then. Ichiru, facing them, looked around Yamamoto at the sound. Seeing the girls approaching he put his katana away. It counted as his loss.

"We found your friend unconscious. She and the other one are in the library." Yuki told the watcher as soon as she called the match.

"What?" and she took off running.

"The library? That's where Hibari is supposed to be." Yamamoto said.

"He's not there. Neither is Zero."

"Maybe they're finished and are outside." Ichiru said.

Yamamoto walked over to the still bawling Lambo and fished a lollipop out of his pocket. The child shut up immediately and took it from him. Yamamoto then led the girls and Ichiru outside.

"Aido, let him go. I think he's cold and had enough." Kaname said as the others arrived.

"But he tried to blow me up and I'm having fun." Aido replied, not releasing Gokudera from the ice he was partially encased in.

"Hanabusa. Now."

Grumbling, Aido released the Italian from his ice prison. Gokudera immediately ran and dropped down at Tsuna's feet.

"Forgive me Tenth. I have failed you again."

"Get up Gokudera. You're too hard on yourself. I don't care about that." Tsuna replied.

"Do not come any closer. These two have yet to battle." the original watcher said from the shadows.

"I won't be either. There is no point. We just want to go home and we don't live in this town anyway." Kaname said.

"Is that a surrender?"

"No. It's a refusal to harm these youngsters. Where's Kiriyu. I want to get going." Kaname replied.

"No idea. They weren't in the library." Yuki said.

Just then there was the sound of breaking glass and the strong scent of spilled blood wafted down to the vampires. Kaname and Aido followed the scent to the front of the school. There they could clearly see a tonfa and lots of broken glass on the ground and movement inside the building behind the shattered window.

"That's the reception room." Tsuna stated and picked up the fallen tonfa.

XXXXX

Hibari let the 'pack' go ahead and watched as the two girls stood still and waited. He paid little attention to Chrome, she was too close to that bastard Mukuro Rokudo for him to even bother talking to her. The other girl, however, seemed sweet, innocent and had a very friendly demeanour. She wasn't even armed. Not a good match up in his opinion. He let his pity for her predicament show before he left to watch a little from the sidelines. She was duped by the illusions, he knew Chrome couldn't move that fast, but she was armed, fast and actually fairly good with the weapon. He shrugged and walked off towards the library.

Zero watched and waited for the other boy to arrive. He took his time but eventually he appeared at the end of the hall and made his way swiftly to the door. Both boys looked each other over, both ignoring the woman's chattering instructions.

"Prepare to be bitten to death." Hibari said brandishing his tonfas and advancing on Zero.

Zero laughed at that. The boy, unlike Zero, was not a vampire. The laughter pissed Hibari off however and he struck out. Zero dodged it easily enough but the watcher wasn't so lucky. She slid to the floor unconscious and bleeding from the temple.

"I can't stand those irritating women anyway." Hibari commented and continued to attack Zero.

Zero jumped back out of the way, knocking over a bookshelf and spreading books everywhere. Hibari stopped mid attack and looked at the mess with disgust. Zero used the opportunity to charge, collecting Hibari in the chest and knocking them both to the floor. Hibari bit his lip in the fall and a few more books fell.

Hibari growled, pushed Zero off, picked up his dropped tonfa and walked out the door. He was having trouble breathing but he wasn't going to show it.

Confused about the sudden departure and more than a little curious about Hibari himself, Zero followed him through the school buildings and into a large, nicely furnished room with a lot more open space. Hibari attacked as soon as Zero walked through the door.

Expecting it, Zero blocked the first blow with his arm, the second with his other hand but missed the kick to his hip which sent him flying sideways and crashing onto the floor. The pain was incredible. Not only was there a lot of strength behind the blows but the weapons themselves were anti-vampire weapons.

Hibari watched as his opponent hit the floor with a thump, blood welling up on his hand where he had tried to grab the tonfa and a grimace on his face. He smirked as Zero got to his feet and looked at him. He then attacked.

Or rather, they attacked each other. Both were equal in speed with Zero being a little stronger due to his vampire blood. His lack of weapons, besides the useless anti-vampire gun 'Bloody Rose' put him at a distinct disadvantage though. He had to rely on his claws and training and a great deal of instinct.

They exchanged few words but plenty of pain and both were sweaty and bleeding before long. Zero's eyes started to go red, his vampire side starting to take over, and he managed to wrestle one of the tonfas from Hibari's grasp, marking long, deep scratches in his arm in the process. The offending tonfa was flung into a back corner quickly.

When Hibari tried to get it back, he too was flung into the windows, shattering one and causing Hibari to drop the other tonfa. He slid to the floor clutching his glass sliced arm to his chest. Zero's eyes were bright red but he didn't move.

Hibari slowly got to his feet and stumbled halfway across the room before Zero caught him and threw him onto the floor. Hibari was in too much pain to resist. He then took Hibari's sliced arm and licked the blood from the wound, instantly easing Hibari's pain and slowing the blood flow, but that's all he could do.

With the pain eased, Hibari took his arm back and pushed himself up onto his knees. Zero held him there and positioned himself behind ready to bite.

"Now I'll bite you to death." he whispered in Hibari's ear.

The door opened and nine people burst in. The smell of blood was everywhere and most quickly left again to stand just outside the door where it wasn't quite as bad.

"Zero! No!" Yuki shouted and bolted over. She dropped down onto Hibari's knee and touched her bracelet to the tattoo on Zero's neck. Zero was instantly thrown onto his back, unable to move. Yuki slumped against Hibari as the other vampires and Ichiru approached.

"Get off me." Hibari growled.

Kaname lifted her up and away from Hibari. She was shaking badly and the smell of the spilled blood was so strong it was hard for even Kaname to resist, so Kaname carried her outside. Chrome, pale faced and Aido, red eyed, followed him quickly. Tsuna dropped the tonfa on the couch and then he too retreated.

"We need to get them out of here." Ichiru stated and moved further into the room.

Gokudera followed Ichiru and they hauled Hibari to his feet. He only grunted in response and leaned on Gokudera's shoulder.

"Stubborn Bastard." Gokudera muttered.

Yamamoto walked past them and helped a recovering Zero to his feet and supported him as they all made their way out of the building. Hibari shoved Gokudera away about halfway.

XXXXX

"You live here? Alone?" Zero asked in surprise.

"With my mother." Hibari replied

They were standing outside the front gates of a large house that was mostly in darkness. It looked really old, like it had stood there for many generations and must have been grand when it was new but it was still fairly impressive now. Not at all like the other houses they had passed to get here. It was not what Zero had expected, not that he had expected to be dragged off by Hibari in the first place.

The whole group, both Cross Academy and Namimori Middle School students, minus Ryohei were walking to Tsuna's house after they had finished at the school. Hibari had allowed Dino to bandage his arm and then they walked with everyone else for a while before Dino said goodbye and left. Soon after Hibari dropped back and almost collapsed. Yamamoto, Ichiru and Zero, who were still behind him, went to his aid but the others were pushed away.

"I'll lean on him." was all Hibari would say.

But he didn't only lean on Zero. He steered him away in a different direction and no one had noticed as they were all ahead by then. Zero and Hibari had eventually ended up here at Hibari's house. He had said very little the whole time but had gradually walked on his own.

Hibari let them in the gate and walked up to the front door where he took off his shoes and waited while Zero did the same before he opened the front door.

"Kyoya? Is that you?" they heard as soon as he had opened the door.

"Yes Mama."

"You're late." a male voice said. "Come in here."

"Great, the arsehole's here." Hibari muttered. "I'm not alone. We're going to go wash up." he said louder, grabbed Zero's wrist and led him towards the stairs.

"Who's 'the arsehole'? Your father?" Zero asked.

"Hell no, but he wants to be. My father's in Hong Kong. I think."

"At least he's alive." Zero muttered almost inaudibly.

"Hurry up Kyoya. Dinner is ready."

Hibari ran up the stairs, along the hall and into a room at the other end, dragging Zero along with him. He then left Zero to explore the room while he went into the shower first. Once in there he let the warm water soothe his sore muscles and various other aches and pains. It did little to ease the pain from the broken ribs, scratches and cuts though, they all stung incredibly, especially when the water washed over them. He shed a few silent tears and wondered why he had brought his opponent, a stranger, to his private domain, the place that none of the other guardians even knew about. Except maybe Mukuro. But even him he doubted. He shuddered at the thought and turned the water off.

While Hibari was in the shower, Zero looked around the room, Hibari's bedroom, but nothing really caught his eye except for an old photo on the chest of drawers. It showed a very young Kyoya, two people who had to be his parents and a young girl who seemed entirely different and, strangely to Zero, very familiar. It was her that really caught his attention.

"My sister. She died just after that was taken." Hibari told him when he asked, but didn't say anything else.

XXXXX

It was fully dark by the time Hibari and Zero had finished in the shower, eaten and cleared up. Hibari had taken Zero outside and far from the house into a spot quite well used judging from the damage to the trees. There was also a bag with a neatly folded blanket and pillow just visible inside it at the base of the least damaged tree.

Zero was not feeling very comfortable right now. Hibari had given him a t-shirt to wear which was a bit small for Zero's bigger and older form but he had it on anyway. It was much better than the kimono he was first offered and his own uniform was blood stained and filthy. Hibari's mother had told him outright she knew what he was and if she found any bite marks on Kyoya she would hunt him down and kill him herself. Not so much of a problem except for the fact that Zero was in need of blood. The hunger cramps were starting to really hurt and no amount of 'normal' food would help that.

Hibari, now dressed in a dark blue kimono, seemed oblivious to all of this though. If he knew that both he and his mother where vampire hunters he kept it well hidden. But since he had not reacted to Kuran, Aido or himself, Zero believed his mother had never fully trained him. She certainly had reacted to him though. And then there was also that 'not quiet right' feeling about him too.

"This is where I come when he's around. Sometimes at other times too. Hibari said. "I can relax here."

"You relax by beating up the trees?"

"Sometimes. Mostly I watch the stars."

Zero looked up to see the view of the stars. It was breathtaking and peaceful. No wonder Hibari liked to come here. Zero looked back at Hibari who had lit a couple of small candles and left them beside the trees out of the way.

"This is nice. Do you bring your girlfriend here?"

"Don't have one. I don't bring anyone here."

"Then why did you bring me here?"

'I don't know.' Hibari thought. "Only to beat you this time. Are you ready?" he said aloud.

"Can you fight in that kimono?"

Hibari's answer was a kick to Zero's stomach that pushed him backwards but didn't hurt. Zero grinned and struck back. Now that it was night and Hibari was injured, and had no tonfas either, Zero had the upper hand and Hibari found himself on the ground time after time, creating fresh bruising, pain and blood seeping through the bandages again. After about the eighth fall he stayed there and looked at a red-eyed Zero.

"How do you do that? You seem stronger now than this afternoon and your eyes keep changing colour."

Zero didn't answer. He was too busy fighting off the urge to satisfy his hunger for blood. Hibari thumped the ground in frustration and rolled onto his side. Zero shook his head, moved closer and squatted beside him.

"I lost again. Claim your prize. Hurt me." Hibari muttered and moved aside his kimono to expose his bare bum. He was not wearing underwear.

"What? No way. I'm not doing that."

Hibari sat up quickly and took the Bloody Rose from Zero's waistband in one smooth motion. He pointed it at Zero's heart. Zero didn't move but Hibari saw a fleeting glimpse of panic cross his face.

"You do it or I will and _I won't be gentle_." Hibari said

"Why do you want me to do that?" Zero asked

"I lost and need to be punished." Zero looked surprised.

"Sex is not meant to be a punishment. Whoever told you it was needs to be strung up."

"Do it now." Hibari said and moved the gun to Zero's temple.

"Alright. I'll do a deal. You give me my weapon back and I'll do what you wish me to do. I have no idea what to do with another boy…"

"Don't call me a boy. I'm older than you think."

"…but I will take my time and try not to hurt you. You have to help me though."

Hibari loosened his grip on the gun and Zero took it from him carefully, made sure the safety was still on and tossed it over with Hibari's belongings. The too small t-shirt quickly followed it. Hibari watched the muscles move behind Zero's pale but heavily bruised skin. It was almost as bad as his own. He reached out and touched a particularly nasty bruise across a rib. The rib should be broken but it didn't seem to be.

Zero flinched and gasped at the touch but didn't try to stop him. Thanks to the blood he had taken it didn't hurt anywhere near as much now as when Hibari had inflicted it earlier. In fact, most of the wounds had started to heal and he was feeling much better now. Even his hunger cramps had eased a little. He still needed more though.

Hibari dropped his hand, flopped back and rolled onto his side.

"I don't know what to do." he stated not looking at Zero anymore.

"Touch me like you touch yourself."

"Never have."

"Hey? You've never…"

"No." Hibari cut him off.

"You're how old? What have you done?"

Hibari looked at him but didn't answer.

"So you are a completely naïve virgin."

"No." he turned away again.

Zero was unsure what Hibari meant by that but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to explain either and trying to make him would only piss him off. That wouldn't do either of them any good. It would probably only lead to more pain.

"We don't have to do this Hibari." Zero said instead.

"I know but… I want to. I want to have fun."

"You'd be better off with a girl."

"Not interested."

"Why me?"

Hibari, sick of words, grabbed Zero's ankle and yanked it out from under him. Zero's other leg gave out from the sudden imbalance and he fell. Hibari was on him a second later, straddling his hips and pinning his arms with his weight.

"Why not you Kir… Zero."

"Does that mean I can call you Kyoya?"

"Don't push it. I'll bite you to death."

"Strange words for you to say. You're not the…"

"Shut-up." Hibari cut him off and kissed him

Zero jerked in surprise, not only from the kiss but also from the feel of Kyoya's body now pressing into his stomach. Hibari pulled back quickly and looked at Zero.

"Don't stop. Explore. Experiment. Tease me."

Hibari traced the lines of Zero's tattoo with a gentle fingertip which made Zero feel uncomfortable. He hated that tattoo being touched. When Hibari moved on to his collarbone and shoulder Zero relaxed and settled back to enjoy the sensations.

The finger continued it's gentle caressing path along the lines of Zero's muscles, sometimes accompanied by a second but mostly on its own. Zero shivered and closed his eyes.

"Cold?" Zero shook his head.

Hibari's other hand joined in on Zero's other side, but it was more of a tickle rather than the light touches and caresses of before. Sometimes the touch was so light that Zero hardly felt them and that made the harder touching even more sensual. Even though Hibari avoided the more sensitive areas, Zero could feel himself start to respond, but not enough for Hibari to notice.

Slowly Hibari shifted himself backwards, making more room for his fingers to explore and giving him access to Zero's pants, which he managed to undo one handed and without Zero noticing. Hibari leaned forwards and planted kisses on Zero's chest, still avoiding contact with his nipples, the fingers moved to tickle Zero's sides all the way down to the top of his pants.

Zero's eyes opened momentarily at the kisses but closed again at the gentle touches to his sides. He squirmed slightly at the tickling but made no sound until Hibari grasped his pants and underwear and yanked them down. He gasped and his eyes shot open again. He was not expecting it so soon and the ground beneath them was actually cold on his now half bare backside.

Kyoya sat up again and looked down on Zero's form. He liked what he saw but it wasn't enough. Taking hold of Zero's pants again he felt Zero shift and lift himself up to make it easier for him. He pulled them down further leaving Zero fully exposed.

Zero watched Hibari study him for a long time. Seeing Hibari, unsure, start to reach out then hesitate a few times, Zero sat up and pushed him to the side, off his legs. He kicked his clothing the rest of the way off and took Hibari's hand. Hibari resisted.

"It's ok. You can do whatever you like with me. Don't just stare at it." he whispered in his ear.

Hibari resisted a little longer before allowing Zero to move their hands to his not quite flaccid organ. Hibari grasped it and felt it go a little harder and longer, but it was far from erect. Hibari truly didn't know what to do from there. He let go and took his hand back.

"You do it. Show me." he whispered, unlaced his kimono and pulled it open.

Zero didn't need the light from the candles to see the state of Hibari's body. It was covered in bruises and old scars. He had at least three broken ribs and Zero knew there was also the scratches and cuts to his arms that were still covered. It was a wonder he was still able to move and breathe let alone fight. But the biggest surprise of all was his full erection. Zero stared at him in shock.

"Hey! You told me not to stare…"

Zero jerked his attention back to Hibari's face.

"How the hell are you able to talk and breathe properly? Broken ribs hurt like hell." Zero asked.

"Used to it and I heal quickly. Show me what to do."

Zero looked at Hibari again and moved closer so that their right thighs were touching.

"Copy me." Hibari nodded but he looked very unsure.

Zero reached for Hibari's erection and took a firm hold. He waited for Kyoya to do the same before he started teaching him what to do with slow movements and only a few words.

Kyoya was a quick learner and Zero became hard quicker than he thought he would. Just as well because Hibari had never been touched before and Zero felt he was a little too close and he didn't want that. Yet. Zero stopped and let go but that only made Hibari cease movement too. But Zero didn't mind much. It was getting hard to concentrate and that could mean loss of control. They were both sweaty and breathing heavily.

Hibari removed his hand and looked at it with distaste before wiping the sticky stuff off with the corner of his kimono. Zero watched him with amusement as he took the kimono off, picked up Zero's discarded clothes, got up and grabbed his bag, all of which were then upended on the ground. Hibari searched through the pile and returned with the blanket and a sealed box of condoms, both of which he dropped in front of Zero.

"The arsehole keeps giving them to me. I was going to have a closer look sometime but I haven't gotten around to it."

"You didn't need to explain. I'm happy to use them."

Together Zero and Hibari spread the blanket and sat on it. Zero then helped Hibari with the condoms, putting one on himself as well. They then settled for a little more play.

Zero took a few deep breaths. He could feel another hunger cramp coming on but he ignored it and pushed Hibari down onto his back without saying a word. Hibari looked confused and a little scared but didn't resist. Zero wasn't much different as he lay beside him within easy reach and took him into his mouth.

Hibari jerked in surprise and tried to turn away but Zero was ready for it and prevented him from doing so. Hibari whimpered. It felt too intimate and too good. He didn't know how much more he could take but he didn't think it would be much and he hoped Zero would actually let him cum this time.

No such luck. Hibari screamed as Zero bit through the condom into Hibari's tender skin. It hurt like hell and he lost all sense of pleasure and had a rapid deflation. He wrenched himself away doing more damage to himself in the process and got his knees.

"What the fuck? You bit me? Why? I did say to hurt me but that's not right. What the fuck are you?" Hibari yelled at a red eyed Zero.

Zero didn't respond immediately. He looked at Hibari with his red tinged vision and tried to force himself back under control. He had just managed to drink enough blood to do so and his eyes slowly faded back to their normal pale violet. Hibari was glaring at him furiously just out of reach.

"I am the thing I hate the most. A vampire. Because I was starving I lost control."

"A what? Are you the only one?"

"Vampire. No, there are others. Stronger ones who can control their hunger." Zero moved towards Hibari as he spoke. Hibari got to his feet and backed away.

"Back off!" Hibari growled but without his clothing or his tonfas it wasn't much of a threat.

"I'm sorry Hibari. I cannot help what I am any more than you can help what you are. But because I am what I am, I can help heal all your injuries too. Look, no more bruises." Hibari stopped backing away and looked closely at Zero's now perfect skin, marred only by Hibari's own blood that had leaked down his chin and chest.

"How…? I don't want to become a vampire."

I'm not a pure-blood. I cannot do that but you can drink my blood. I saw you lick your own and mine during our fight."

Hibari didn't bat an eyelid as he stepped forward and licked the spilled blood from Zero's chin and kissed him when he reached his mouth. Zero was a bit surprised. He hadn't expected Hibari to have that reaction.

"I don't have fangs." Hibari whispered. "But I want you to finish what we started first. No more biting. I've lost enough blood."

Hibari led Zero back to the blanket and sat, dragging him down with him and then pushing him down onto his back. Hibari lay down beside him, kissed him again while making sure Zero's condom was still in place and then turned his back.

"I'm ready."

"No you're not. There's no way I'm doing this from behind. Grab yourself another condom and turn around." Zero commanded.

Without thinking about it Hibari did as he was ordered. Zero sat up, took the condom and put it on Hibari's once again full erection. He pulled Hibari up into his lap.

Hibari drew in a sharp breath and winced in pain as Zero entered him. Seeing his pain Zero froze.

"I'm fine. Don't stop." Kyoya muttered.

Slowly Zero continued. Even so he knew he wouldn't last long but with Hibari encouraging him to go faster it would be even harder.

"Kyoya stop… I won't… last." Zero managed to say.

"Don't… care." was the equally breathless reply.

And then it was too late. Zero came in a rush and Hibari, with the help of his own hand, very quickly afterward. Hibari dropped his head onto Zero's shoulder, panting agonisingly for breath. He was in a great deal of pain, mainly because of the broken ribs.

When their breathing eased, Zero pulled out, lay both of them down and dragged the edge of the blanket over them. Hibari groaned when they hit the ground and was still struggling for breath. Zero, remembering his earlier words reached up and scratched his own neck, drawing blood.

"Drink."

Hibari hardly hesitated and true to Zero's word, his pain started to ease. Exhausted and satiated, Hibari started nodding off and snuggled up closer to Zero's side.

"Kyoya, who raped you?" Zero asked.

"Mukuro Rokudo." Hibari muttered and fell asleep.

XXXXX

End.

Or is it? **Please review** and let me know your opinions. Thank-you for reading.


End file.
